The brides and our game
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Hidupku dan pertemuan singkat kami di hari-hari menjelang pernikahan Aomine. Drabble. Untuk ulang tahun Aomine Daiki. Happy belated birthday Dai-chan!


**Fujimaki tadatoshi own ****Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバスケ****all stars**

**Au, typos & maybe ooc**

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang _customer_ kami bisa jadi begitu menyebalkan. _Custom made_ dengan bahan yang tak masuk akal, tubuh-tubuh para _bride_ yang menggendut sebulan setelah _fitting_, sampai _wedding organizer_ yang berdatangan demi menyocokkan gaun dengan tema dan segudang hal merepotkan lainnya sudah jadi makananku sehari-hari. Hari-hariku dihabiskan dengan melayani mereka yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan; orang-orang yang datang ke dalam butik bernuansa ivory white milikku dan memaksaku menjahit pakaian sesuai keinginan mereka.

Pegawai-pegawaiku sangat betah, mereka lebih suka tinggal untuk bekerja dibanding pulang ke apartemen mereka di seberang jalan. Bunga-bunga lavender, sampaguita dan gladiol putih yang sudah tercelup sukrosa itu ternyata jadi pusat kenyamanan butik ini. Aku sendiri yang mendekornya, tentu saja untuk membuat diriku nyaman menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari tanpa pulang ke rumah. Wanginya menyerbak kemana-mana, memberikan setiap orang kenyamanan sembari melihat-lihat pakaian di dalam _showcase._

Aku tidak memasang harga yang rendah untuk ini semua; tak sedikit pasangan yang memilih keluar dan mencari _wedding dress designer_ yang lebih ramah lingkungan soal harga. Tidak ada yang pernah bilang seorang Momoi Satsuki melakukan pekerjaannya setengah-setengah; semua bahan datang dari luar negeri dan tanganku sendiri yang mengerjakannya.

Tak ada yang istimewa, sampai hari ini.

Wanita itu berdiam di depan butik etalase butik sambil mengamati _master piece_-ku di depan sana, terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

Pegawaiku membukakan pintu untuknya dan mengucapkan selamat datang, dibalas anggukan olehnya. Ah benar. Aku tahu wanita ini. Dia aktris drama yang sedang naik daun.

Aku berdiri dan menyambutnya, "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Ia memperhatikan rambut _peach_-ku, terlihat ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, "Aku akan menikah tanggal tujuh, dua bulan lagi. Bisakah aku memesan gaun yang yang akan jadi sebelum dua bulan?"

Ah, kebetulan sekarang sedang sepi. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya kurang dari sebulan."Ia melihat-lihat _booklet_ rancangan gaunku dan menunjuk salah satu gaun _bustier_ yang tertutup _lace_ sepanjang lengan. Serpihan Swarovski dan _Embroidery _benang emas tipis tingkat tinggi di bagian dada —hanya aku yang bisa menyulamnya. Bahannya tak bisa di dapat disini, hanya ada di Itali.

"Cantik sekali. Aku ingin yang ini."Kukira aktris terkenal sepertinya akan minta _custom made_, tapi tidak. Biasanya saat bulan-bulan ramai pernikahan aku menolak pilihan ini —tidak ada waktu. Gaun tercantik, dengan kesulitan tingkat tinggi. Gaun favoritku; inilah gaun termahal.

"Satu paket dengan jas pria?"

"Iya."

"Silakan isi data disini. Aku akan menelepon besok setelah pengecekan bahan, setelah itu kau bisa datang untuk membayar setengah dari harga dan fitting dengan calon mempelai pria."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras.

Aku bersyukur butik ini hangat dan nyaman; aku tak perlu kedinginan dan memakai mantel-mantel tebal membosankan yang membuat mata siapapun iritasi melihatnya. Mungkin wanita itu tidak akan datang hari ini, mungkin besok. Tidak ketika kulihat dia bersama lelakinya yang turun dari limusin hitam itu.

Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja hitam, dua kancing teratasnya terbuka; memamerkan kulit _tan_-nya yang.. menarik perhatian. Ia balas memandangiku.

"Selamat malam Momoi-san, apa benar bahannya sudah lengkap dan tersedia? Aku akan membayar dan _fitting_ hari ini."

Aku mengangguk. Lelaki itu memandangiku lama, dan kemudian terbuyar oleh panggilan sayang wanita itu. Dompetnya ia keluarkan dari kantung belakang celana denim dan menyerahkan kartu kredit platinum sambil terus memandangiku sementara pegawai-pegawaiku menuntun si wanita ke ruang_ fitting_ di atas.

Lelaki ini begitu menarik. Beratus-ratus pria tampan kutemui selama hidupku, tapi tak ada yang semenarik dia. Wangi maskulin yang bertabrakan dengan bunga-bunga di sekelilingku begitu memabukkan, mendesak indera penciumanku. Matanya menatap begitu dalam.

Kemudian mengusik imajinasiku dengan permintaan meminjam pulpen untuk tandn tangan di atas tagihan kertas kecil kartu kreditnya, dan lagi, menyuguhkan senyuman_ ah-dorable_-nya.

Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kombinasi angka-angka nomor telepon pada_ post-it_ biru langit di atas meja kerjaku.

.

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun.."

Dan dosa yang berlanjut, dibiarkan begitu saja. Hari-hari yang kulalui di atas motor besarnya bersama dengan dia yang akan mengikat janji besok. Kami hanya bermain sesuatu yang ia sebut _games_, dan menikmati hari-hari sebelum ia terikat selamanya. Nonton film, mengunjungi taman bunga dan kebun binatang, pergi belanja dan makan es krim.

Harum tubuhnya, gayanya yang menarik, dan cara bicara yang blak-blakan.

Punggung lebar dan angin yang menghantam wajah jadi temanku setiap sore. Kami menikmati senja di atas motor besar merahnya yang gagah dengan kecepatan seperti setan, membuatku berteriak, ingin menangis dan tertawa bersamaan, perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan selama dua puluh lima tahun eksistensiku di dunia.

"Pesta pernikahan minggu depan." Katanya, sambil mengamati laut di hadapan kami. Aku tahu.

"Lalu?" Dia terdiam, tak mengubah arah pandangnya.

"Tidak terlambat jika kau bilang cinta padaku, dia kutinggalkan, dan kita akan bersama."

Satu hal yang ku sadari, aku berbakat merusak hubungan orang lain. "Tidak."

Tidakkah terlalu rendah harga diriku untuk bilang cinta? —pada orang yang sudah seharusnya jadi milik orang lain? Kau bahkan juga tidak mengatakannya.

Ia memandangiku,"Itu berarti.. _Game over_."

Aku tahu. _Game over_.

.

.

.

Pernikahannya sangat meriah, wanita itu mengenakan gaun rancanganku —dengan dia di sampingnya —bukan aku.

Tak ada senyum di wajahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan.

Aku tak ingin mengatakannya dan menyesal menyadarinya, —tidakkah terlalu naïf bila ku sebut kata cinta?

Jika aku bertemu denganmu jauh sejak dulu, mungkin cerita akan lain. Sayang sekali aku terlambat.

Jika permainan berlanjut dan melibatkan satu lagi pemain —wanita itu, tidakkah terlalu sesak jika bertiga?

"Aomine-kun.."

Tapi, yang datang paling akhirlah yang semestinya menyingkir.

"Semoga bahagia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**owari**


End file.
